(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf putter, and in particular to a golf putter including a retractable alignment device to aid in positioning the putter head with the golfer's head directly over the putter head and the putter head bottom surface parallel to the ground, and the front striking face of the putter being perpendicular to the intended path of the ball, the alignment device being raised for practice and lowered to meet the playing requirements of the United States Golf Association (USGA).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In order for a golf ball to be struck properly so that it travels along a desired pathway, it is critical for the bottom or sole of the putter head to be parallel to the ground with the golfer's eyes over the putter head, and for the putter head to be positioned so that the strike face of the putter contacts the ball perpendicular to the desired line of travel of the ball. Consistently positioning the putter head to meet these requirements takes practice.
Numerous prior art devices have been proposed to assist the golfer in achieving these skills. However, such devices have been ineffective, have affected the overall function of the putter and/or have rendered the putter unsuitable for USGA approved play. In certain of these devices, the club requires substantial modification to convert the club from one suitable for practice to one suitable for USGA approved play.
Thus, there is continuing need for a golf putter that includes a putter head alignment device to aid in positioning and sighting of the putter head during practice sessions, but which can quickly and easily be changed to meet USGA requirements for use when playing golf.